Dune at Twilight
by EnchantedNuns
Summary: In a world where wolf-like Shape shifters and sparkling vampires roam the earth, young Embry Call needs to make tough choices. Will she abide by her unconventional upbringing by the Sisterhood of the Bene Gesserit or will she choose for her feelings and maintain her friendship with Jacob and Quil? Discover it all in this mind-numbing fan fiction dedicated to Twilight and Dune!
1. Lunchtime

**Ok, this is my first attempt at posting a fan fiction, so I'm really nervous about this one. It's a bit complicated and boring at first but it'll improve along the way. Also, if you see any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, please tell me. I'm a non-native English speaker so I'm not perfect at the language. Thanks in advance :)**

* * *

_How can an individual flourish in an environment maintained with uniform textbooks and standardized tests? How can anyone reach their full potential when tasked with exact reproduction without the option of creative self-development?_

Bene Gesserit contemplation on U.S. educational system

* * *

Lunchtime and I'm late. All possible classes I could be late for, I had to be late for the most interesting one of the day: lunch. The only moment when I don't have to bicker with other pupils or teachers. That short period of time when I'm not an obstacle or a know-it-all. One of the very few hours I get to spend with my friends. Not that I have many friends though, just the two. But there aren't many classes we share and after school my mother makes it her sacred duty to 'properly educate' me. The classes my friends and I do share are English, history and biology, and lunch of course.

History is one of the bickering classes. Every period I can't help but interrupt my teacher and set him straight, or so I try. You see, the way I was raised I have mastered a different view on history than most historians. I can't tell you any specifics because it would take me hours to explain but I will give you a short and simple axiom. Most historians view history as a gathering of events influenced by socio-economic, political, religious or territorial factors. According to my view on the other hand, people and their motivations determine history. You can imagine how my history teacher often sends me to the Principal's office.

Opposite to history, English and biology are mostly very calm periods, especially biology. It's one of my favourite subjects so I pay extra close attention. If my friends try to speak to me then, I mostly shush them. Again, you can imagine how we don't converse much. So lunchtime is in fact the most amount of time we ever spend together whilst speaking.

At the moment I'm swiftly making my way through the corridors, quickly passing by the rebellious teenagers who linger in the hallways with no intention of leaving anyone alone. You'd think that at my pace they wouldn't even bother but mind you, I'm not running. I never run! Quite the opposite actually, I gracefully and silently stride across the floor.

Recently my mother bought me a pair of silver ballerinas. Combined with my naturally silent walk, those new shoes have made me a phantom. I can now easily creep up on someone and they wouldn't even notice me until I purposely make a sound. Luckily for me, the rebels don't seem to be up for it today. I can easily pass and make my way to the cafeteria.

The moment I enter the cafeteria the usually loud uproar of noise subdues and I'm being stared at. Pretty strange, isn't it? Not so really when you know my mother and I are the social pariahs of La Push because we belong to "that cult". That's what most everyone says and in a way we do.

You see, my family has been a member of a sisterhood called Bene Gesserit since my great-grandmother. The Bene Gesserit is an organization that creates, maintains and directs religions to whatever purpose she desires. Contradictory to her methods, the Sisterhood isn't a religious society, absolutely not. It is completely forbidden to practice religion, but because the Order acknowledges the great advantages of religions, she does allow the belief in a single, female upper being, called The Great Mother.

Heavy stuff, right? That's exactly the sort of thing my mother "tutors" me in. I guess it's an upbringing like any other: some learn to bake a cake; I learn how to manipulate people into believing whatever I want them to.

Also, if you think I find it embarrassing or absolutely dreadful to be stared at, you obviously have a wrong idea of me. It leaves me cold whether everyone looks at me or not. It's not important how they perceive me but how I want them to perceive me.

That's also why I always go to school in robes. They hide my figures and offer me an excellent element of surprise when removed. They're also the official "dress code" of the Bene Gesserit; my mother wears them too. Only she wears a long, black cloak over them and I a white one. That's how the Sisterhood distinguishes pupils from Proctors (our teachers if you will).

So, while everyone continues to gawk at me for another second or two, I walk over to the soup kitchen, fill up my plate with semi healthy-looking food and keep a look out for my friends. There they are! The two of them are sitting across from each other on a small, metal cafeteria table. They're by themselves, as usual. Hanging around with me has sort of made them pariahs too, but they reassured me they don't care either.

I make my way over to them as the last persistent stares dwindle to a halt. With a slight "tack" as my lunch tray drops on the table, I make my presence noticeable.

'Hello gentlemen,' I greet my friends as I sit myself down at the table. They look surprised when they see me. I told you I'm like a phantom.

'Hey Ems.', Ems is short for Embry, 'Didn't hear you back there. It's gettin' kinda creepy.' That was Jacob. He and Quil are my best friends, my only friends I should say. Jacob's the shy one of our little clan. He doesn't like being in the spotlight and you'll never see him showing off, unlike Quil, who uses whatever opportunity he gets to prove 'He's the man'.

I like Jacob, or simply Jake as we call him, a little better than Quil. Don't get me wrong! Quil's swell but Jake just has this... composure which I admire.

'Yeah Ems, what's up with that? Ain't it bad enough we're complete loners or do you wanna terrify everyone?', Quil grins broadly. He's just trying to rattle my cage.

You see, apart from a religious and historical doctrine, our Sisterhood sees emotions as weaknesses. Sisters therefore need to keep a steady, emotionless face at all times. Quil, however, can't stand it. He's always trying to break through my stoic mask by spewing out things that might get me to react fiercely. So far he's been very unsuccessful.

'No Quil, I'll leave that for you. We all know how popular you are.', I allow myself a slight smile, just visible enough for him to see. My expression strikes home. Quil's grin turns into a frown and he continues his meal. Jake looks at me and chuckles.

Even though they're two completely different people in terms of character, Quil and Jake are physically very similar. They're both slim, black-haired and copper-skinned. They also have high cheekbones. Their eyes are a deep, dark-brown and their lips a soft pink. These similarities shouldn't strike me as such a shock because I know Quil is Jake's second cousin. Still I find the resemblance remarkable.

Then again, they do differ. First and far most, Jake's almost a head taller than Quil and his hair is nearly as long as mine (My hair reaches all the way to the bottom of my shoulder blades). Secondly, Quil's muscular and broadly shouldered, although still as thin as me, unlike Jake who prefers his boyish, if not androgynous, looks.

For the first time since I've seated myself down, I'm going to take a bite from my lunch. Today they had enchilada on the menu. I tried it before and I quite liked it, so I decided to refresh my memory with its familiar taste. I prick a little piece of it on my fork and eat it. I can taste the mild spices they've added and find myself enjoying my meal.

I finish my enchilada as Jake and Quil devour their lunch and move to the little pudding cups they offered for dessert. While dining we keep the conversation light and friendly until Quil decides to taunt me again.

'Say Ems, enlighten us again, what was your mom teachin' you again which would 'surpass even our wildest dreams'?', his smile is as innocent as it's meaningful. He knows damn well what my mother's teaching me, he just wants to test me. I keep my cool.

'She's training me to perceive lies. Didn't I tell you already?', I act confused. All three of us can exactly remember what I said and when I did but this is just the game we have to play to get to his true motivations.

'Yeah, I faintly remember something like that but it's still a bit hazy. Care to explain again?' _For The Great Mother knows how many-est time_, I thought. His smile is still the same. Now even Jake's paying attention. I felt him adjust his posture next to me as he maneuvered into a better listening position.

I breathe in to calm myself down, whilst keeping my emotionless glare on Quil, and explain everything from start to finish. Both Quil and Jacob listen attentively as I speak. I thought I even saw some bystanders turn their heads to eavesdrop.

When my explanation is completed, I observe Quil as he takes in everything I just told him. That doesn't take very long since he's heard it countless times.

'So, would you like to try your skills on me?', he's mocking me with his contempt smile. I feel like slapping him, but I quickly control myself. _I won't let him have that satisfaction._

'Why not? Give me a minute to prepare.'

Before being able to test a statement for its correctness I need to enter a truth trance. I close my eyes, steady my breathing and quietly recite the words my mother taught me.

_We test one's truth on ourselves. From a primordial consciousness able to discover the deepest lies, we look inward and become aware of our body's inner chemistry. The slight changes we notice tell us exactly whether we feel as if our subject is lying or not. Never let yourself be led by facial expressions or other exterior factors. It is within that holds the truth, for we cannot lie to ourselves._

I open my eyes and stare blankly ahead. I've reached a new level of awareness, capable of discovering even the toughest lies.

'I'm ready.', my voice surprises me although I barely notice. Quil moves uneasily as I look at him and he starts his "test".

'I broke my grandma's urn when I was seven and cleaned it up with the vacuum cleaner.'

'Truth.'

'I'm wearin' pink briefs.'

'Lie.' _Come on Quil, give me a challenge!_

'You scare me.' _Statement or test?_

'Truth.'

'Last week Paul told me he thought you were cute.'

'Lie.'

He's trying to upset me again. He knows I have romantic feelings towards Paul, even though my Bene Gesserit training tells me I shouldn't. He's licking his lips. He's preparing himself for a big one. Jacob's anxious with anticipation. He feels it too.

'Jake's had a crush on you since the first grade.'

My eyes dilate and I'm out of the truth trance. He's got me where he wants me. He was telling the truth, but I didn't want to know this. I knew Jake had certain feelings for me, but not like this. I mean, I love him as a friend. A guy-friend, not a boyfriend! _O Quil, why did you tell me? Stop trying to ruin our friendship, you obstinate fool!_

Jacob wasn't very pleased with this unveiling either. He gasped and instantly kicked Quil under the table, after which he obliviously just said "auw". Jake tries to evade my glance at him and I unsuccessfully try to regain my truth trance.

'Lie.'

That was a lie on my behalf, for the sake of our friendship. Jake sighs and Quil's confused. He doesn't know whether to call me out for a liar or to protect Jake's interests. Ultimately he decides to let it go.

'Well, seems like you're foolproof.', he giggles uneasily. For a moment I stare at my empty plate. Next thing I know, I stand up with my lunch tray and move away. After two steps I turn around and mock at Jacob.

'Jake, for crying out loud, cut your hair! Even longer and you'd be my bitch.'

Quil laughs and Jacob chuckles. Yes, all is good again; I saved our friendship. I turn around once more and stride towards the exit. Time to restart the bickering!

* * *

**Please follow and review, it means a lot to me. See ya'!**


	2. Little Box of Horrors

******I didn't think of the Litany Against Fear. It was taken from ****__****Dune ********(HERBERT, F., ********Duin.(Original title ****__****Dune********).******** 27th edition, Uitgeverij M, Amsterdam, 2003, 605 p.). Also, to ****__****Dune******** fans, I know Reverend Mothers have blue-in-blue eyes, but because Spice is absent in the universe of ****__****Twilight******** I replaced it with a different substance which will be discussed later.**** Whenever I change POV there'll be a line to show so :)**

* * *

_We use every opportunity we get to educate our pupils both mentally and physically. We don't try to mould them after ourselves. We try to shape them into the best possible human being they can be._

Bene Gesserit educational guideline

* * *

'Where is she? She should have been here by now.', she sneers. The middle-aged woman paces back and forth through the room, casually swaying her light cyan blue robes and raven cloak. Her strawberry blond hair stays in its steady braid as she moves.

Unlike her I keep calm in my oak chair while I softly smooth out the creases in my honeydew melon dress. Earlier I hung my black cloak on a coat hanger in my wardrobe. I don't feel the need to prove my rank inside the comfort of my home and neither should she. She's a Reverend Mother. Her bright purple-in-purple, almost fuchsia, eyes should be testimony enough of her accomplishments within the Sisterhood.

'I don't know why you even bothered to send her to a normal school. It's a waste of precious time that could be averted to her Bene Gesserit training. Besides, whatever they teach her goes against everything we try to educate her in.', she comes to a halt and stares blankly ahead through the kitchen window.

'I felt she needed to socialize with normal people and try to understand them from an altruistic perspective and not an all-knowing God-like superiority feeling. If she is to be a true Sister, she has to have that fundamental view on humanity.' _There, that should satisfy her prying state of mind._

It works; she keeps quiet. She knows she can't contradict me without contradicting herself. She despises me though and the work I'm doing here. Furthermore, she finds the Sisterhood's plans ridiculous, but that's exactly why she was sent. The Order would never send someone with a positive attitude towards our work; it goes against our beliefs. After all, criticism is a better motivator than a pat on the back.

My efforts to keep her quiet aren't a solid solution though. She regains herself and pries some more: 'How advanced is she in her training? The Weirding Way, the Voice, Truthsay, sexual and observation skills?'

Those are all basic elementary skills for any Bene Gesserit. She's not probing into Embry's advancements though, but into my teaching methods.

'She has fully mastered the Order's observation skills and has made tremendous progress in Truthsay. So far, I've been unable to tutor her in other skills. She does already have a slight notion of our breeding program.', no response; she wants me to continue, 'She knows she'll have to produce a certain amount of children for the Sisterhood.'

'Have you told her about her assignment?'

'No.', I think I saw her nod.

Perhaps she does agree with my methods? Perhaps she's thinking of ways to undermine me? Anyhow, Embry's trail has been long overdue. Most pupils are tested at the age of twelve but because of our unfortunate whereabouts (the most Northern part of Washington) Embry had to wait till today, at the age of fifteen.

So instead of progressing her training, I decided to prolong it and send her to school. It caused her to be way behind on Bene Gesserit peers but at least she had a chance to make friends. I do hope that won't influence her assignment.

'What does she know about her trial? Or Reverend Mothers?', the Reverend Mother asks.

'She knows she'll be tested but not when and how. And I've told her about the Agony.'

The Agony, the most gruesome test a Bene Gesserit might ever have to go through. After a particular venom is administrated, a Sister is left to fight her own battles at the edge of her consciousness. Some fall over the edge and fail, inevitably causing them to die. Others tread alongside of it and conquer their inner struggles, thus becoming Reverend Mothers. The pain of the Agony, I've heard, is unbearable but it gives a good comparison for later pain. More precisely, nothing can compare to it.

'Good, that's something I'll be able to use.', _leverage, they say_.

Not a moment later the front door opens and Embry walks through in her chiffon yellow robes and pure white cloak. Recently I bought her a new pair of shoes. They've made her completely silent. I see how Reverend Mother Mira finds it ever so amusing. Embry herself on the other hand is baffled. She didn't expect company, especially not a Reverend Mother.

After the initial shock she composes herself, closes the door and stands still. She's waiting to be spoken to, a clever decision.

Mira, who turned around when Embry entered, is quietly observing her, as the Sisterhood prescribes it. Embry returns the favour and a faint smile glides over Mira's slightly wrinkled face before her normal emotionless stare pops up again.

After the two women have observed each other, Mira steps forward and peers at Embry's youthful, brown eyes. Embry swallows nervously as the older woman stares at her with her piercing purple-in-purple eyes.

'You know what I am, don't you?', Mira grins.

'A Reverend Mother,' her voice almost cracked but she pulled through. She's aware of the danger radiating from this woman. _Good Embry, you have every reason to fear her, but don't let her notice!_

'Indeed. I'm Reverend Mother Mira Allen and I'm going to test whether you're human.', emotionless but confident.

* * *

_Human? What a preposterous idea, of course I'm human!_ However, my definition of "human" might not be what the Sisterhood has in mind. I guess DNA and genealogy are out of the question here.

This is the first time I see a real Reverend Mother though, but I'm not enjoying it. Mira, Reverend Mother of the Bene Gesserit. She terrifies me but I stay calm. Mother's pretty calm too, sitting there in her oak chair.

Suddenly Mira makes a quick hand gesture and mother stands up and leaves the room. Where is she going? Why is she leaving me alone with this...witch? _Mother, please come back!_ I need to stay calm though, one wrong movement or facial expression and this woman might attack me.

Instead she takes out a small, crystal box from under her robes. I wonder what else she's got hidden in there. She steps forward again and holds the green see-through cube in front of her, as if it's a present she's going to hand to me.

'This is what I'll test you with. Do you know what it is?', I shake my head, 'Good. Let's sit down.'

She turns around and walks over to the sofa in the living room area where she sits down. I slowly follow her. She tells me to kneel in front of her on the rug. I do as she asks. She takes the box again and lifts the lid a bit. I can't see much else than the rim and the dark shades inside.

'Place your hand inside,' she watches me carefully. I presume she's trying to notice signs of hesitation or fear. I am slightly hesitant as it turns out. There's just something oddly diabolical about that tiny cube.

'Scared?', her eyes light up like a bonfire and her icy smile could turn any heart to stone, 'Good, you should be.' She shouldn't have said that. Oblivious to what could be in the crystal box, I place my hand inside. I shouldn't have done that. The pain now racing through my hand is unimaginable. It feels as if someone's holding a blowtorch right above my skin hoping to caramelize it like a crème brûlée.

I want to pull back my hand but the nanosecond, the tiniest moment in which I decide to back away, Mira shoots out her right index-finger and holds it to my jugular. She barely misses my carotid artery by holding her finger right above my skin. I freeze instantly and don't move a muscle. I even slow my breathing to the point of risk of brain damage.

Only now do I notice an abnormality on her index-finger. A tiny silver snake's wrapped around it with its head at her fingernail. A fine needle's sticking out of its metal mouth.

'Close one, wasn't it? An inch more and you'd be suffocating on this very floor.', I'm barely managing to breathe as it is, 'Embry Call, meet the gom jabbar! This small needle was dipped in one of the most lethal poisons known to man. It was a wise choice to freeze completely.'

I couldn't agree more. _This woman's mad!_ First she tortures me with her little box of pain and next she's on the verge of poisoning me.

Meanwhile my hand is still in her crystal cube and the pain doesn't seem to be decreasing, quite the opposite. The burning sensation of my skin is overloading my brain's nervous system. The scorching pain keeps getting worse and I want to pull my hand away again, but then I remember the gom jabbar.

I shouldn't pull away, I need to bite through the pain and fear and show this Reverend Mother who she's dealing with. Or is it the other way around? Is she showing me who I'm dealing with? Is this the true face of the Bene Gesserit? A mad middle-aged woman with purple-in-purple eyes who likes to torture and poison young, impressionable girls?

'We've used this method to test Sisters' humanity since the beginning. Not always with this box of horrors but always with excruciating pain. You see, when animals are trapped, they try to escape with all their might. Some even gnaw off their own leg. That's so typical for animals.

Humans however, o no, they don't escape! They don't want to. They stay in the trap, bite through the pain and lie in waiting for the one who trapped them. Many play dead so that when the trapper returns they can surprise and kill him. Humans don't care about their survival, they simply punish their enemies.'

Even though my mind was blocking out as many external factors as possible trying to conquer the pain, I still heard Mira's words. And I understood every single last one of them. It all made sense and I knew what I had to do. While the burning pain in my hand got worse, I steadied my breathing, closed my eyes, numbed my nerves and recited the Litany Against Fear, the Sisterhood's remedy against fear.

_I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain._

When I opened my eyes, Mira had removed the gom jabbar from my throat and her box from my hand. I expected only the bones to have remained as if completely scorched away. Instead my hand was unblemished, no scar, not a scratch.

I must have looked like a fool when I saw my hand again because Mira was chuckling. She closed her crystal cube and hid it under her robes together with her silver snake.

'So, was it really that bad?'

'No, it hurt at first but when I stopped focusing on the pain, I didn't feel a thing anymore. Did I pass your test?', now it was my turn to grin. It certainly didn't miss its effect. She reluctantly let her smile fade away and slipped back into her emotionless expression.

'You did. Ann, it's over!', she calls for my mother. First worried, then confidently my mother enters the room. Her initially anxious posture isn't very surprising; Mira's call was quite ambiguous. I guess mother expected me to have died but luckily I made it through. And now I'm a true Bene Gesserit.

* * *

It was difficult to maintain my calm while my daughter was being trailed, but as I see her knelt on the floor, alive and well, I restrain myself and stride towards her. I seat myself in my chair again and observe both women as they watch me too. Mira's unimpressed. It was just a formality in the end, she'll say.

I shouldn't have worried after all. Embry pulled through and can now be fully informed about her upcoming duties. She's allowing herself a faint smile to show her pride. She'll have to break that habit.

'Now that we're all here, we can bring you up to speed with your future tasks.', Mira stays her emotionless self, 'First and far most, you'll have to drop school completely. You won't have the time since we'll be educating you at a rapid pace. It'll be a hard road but as a full Sister I'm sure you'll catch up. So far you've been an unloaded gun. It's time for us to load you and aim you at our target.'


	3. Dirty, Little Secrets

**I'm changing POV a lot in this chapter and sometimes I didn't show it with a line but it kinda points itself out. I also don't know whether anyone's following this or not, but, hey, I'm going to keep posting anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Many find keeping secrets a daunting task but we know the true challenge: telling a lie when knowing the truth._

Mother Superior Shanna Davis

* * *

School's out. As soon as the bell rings, I make my way out of class, not even saying goodbye to Quil. Next I run through the hallways, leave school and cross the clearing between school grounds and the rest of the village.

Bystanders look at me strangely, I would too. But this is more important than social conventions, way more important. I need to talk to her, more than anything. Ems hasn't been to school for an entire week and she never skips a day. This can't go on any longer. I need to talk to her.

My breathing's getting heavier as I'm racing to my house. I'm pushing myself to go faster. I have to see her. My hair's waving in the cold wind. It reminds me of something I once saw on Discovery Channel: horses running across arid plains. I must look ridiculous right now, but I don't care. I have to see her.

I've finally reached my house. I open the door, throw my backpack inside without another word or look, and run towards Embry's house next. I have to see her.

Her place is on the village's other side. "Village" is actually an exaggeration for the cluster of homes within the reservation. "Tribe" would be a better term. Although not quite applicable in this modern-day but most of the architecture and "city planning" resembles that of an old Native American tribe: a scattering of foundations with wooden skeletons on top.

I leave the inner circle of homes and see Embry's at the edge of the forest, near the beach. Her house has the perfect vantage point over the entire "tribe" and a view on the sea brushing on the rocky shore. There's no way to get close to it without being seen by its inhabitants, but that's exactly what they wanted. Or so Ems told me.

I can already see her sitting on the front porch. She must have spotted me too, without a doubt. Yet she doesn't seem to give any sign that she did. Normally she stands up and waits for someone to arrive long before they reach the small house. Now she's just sitting there, staring.

I accelerate to cross those final yards to her house and quickly find myself standing on the Call's front porch, gasping for breath. I lean against the red-painted, wooden wall and catch my breath as Embry continues to gaze at the shore.

_Does she even know I'm here?_ She has to, it's impossible for her to have missed me. Still she doesn't move or make the slightest effort to let me know she's noticed me. I cough. Only now does she turn her head and I see genuine surprise sweeping across her face. Holy crow, she absolutely didn't see me!

* * *

'O hey Jake. When did you get here?', I'm completely amazed. _When _did_ he get here?_ It's impossible to miss anyone advancing on our house, so how did I not see him? He seems to have stood there for a while and has worked himself up quite a sweat. _He's soaking wet!_ His long, nasty hairs are sticking to his face and sweat's dripping from his nose. _By The Great Mother, he ran towards here and I didn't see him!_

I must have been really distracted to not have seen him. How can anyone blame me after what I've been through this week? The trail had been the least of my concerns. My task was the real trouble-maker. After Reverend Mother Mira's humanity test, she talked about my new training schedule. Nothing wrong with that at all, some subjects even intrigued me, like the Voice. I call still hear her words resonating through my brain.

'The Voice might actually be our Order's second greatest accomplishment so far. Through complicated changes in voice patterns, a Sister can use her vocal cords as a weapon in itself. She can apply it in battle as well as when courting an assigned mate. The options are limitless when we have fully mastered the Voice.'

Courting an assigned mate...that's how she casually transitioned to the most important point on her agenda, that which she had come here to do all along. She told me I had to conceive a child by the end of this year. Again, I had no problems with this, I knew it was expected of me. The problem on the other hand was my "assigned mate". It would be no one other than Quil, my best friend.

'Why Quil?', I asked. Although I was boiling inside, I kept my emotionless face up and controlled my voice and breathing. 'Why not Paul, or Jacob? Jared or Sam? Hell, why not even Seth?'

Mira looked at my mother and said: 'You're sure you haven't told her anything? She picked out almost all of them.'

Mother shook her head and made a gesture that meant as much as "bitch please". 'What have you heard about the legends of the Quileute tribe?', she asked me. At the time I didn't have a clue what she meant, but it would soon be all clear.

'Not much, just the usual stories of days past.', both women remained quiet; they needed to hear exactly what I knew, 'I've heard Jake's dad talk about it sometimes. How the Quileutes are descendant from wolves and they have to protect us all from "the Cold Ones". I just thought it was gibberish from a sentimental old fool.'

That last one made mother giggle, but Mira was impenetrable. She was dead serious.

'It was far from that, you arrogant girl! The Quileutes have always had this certain magic coursing through their veins. We'd like it to run through the Sisterhood's too, yet in diminutive form. That's why you'll have to mate with one of the Shape shifters,' _so that's what they are_, 'in this case the boy called Quil.'

'You still haven't told me why he specifically.', I guessed it wouldn't be an aesthetic feature the Order was looking for, because then they could have paired me with any of the boys I mentioned. I'd soon wish I hadn't mentioned a few of those names.

'Well, let's go over them, shall we?', Mira was getting quite annoyed with me, 'First, Sam would be impossible since you're his half-sister.', _shock number who knows how many_, 'Your mother slept with his father and conceived you, that was step two of the Bene Gesserit plans. Step one was your grandmother's integration in this society, but enough about that.

Second, your other _friend_', she said it with a tone that cut through marrow and bone, 'Jacob would be possible, but useless for our plans. His genes carry the alpha-treat. In other words, he's a natural-born leader, not what we want. We want an army of super soldiers to fight the battles we can't ourselves. A leader is of no use for us.'

_Because they wouldn't be able to control him_, I thought. But Mira wasn't done yet.

'Third, Seth is far too young. The boy has barely hit puberty and we're already threading on dangerous boundaries as it is with your immature age. Lastly, Paul and Jared. By the time we'd be done training you, they'd already be transforming and those changing genes can only mean trouble. In conclusion, Quil's the only Shape shifter who'd be old, but undeveloped enough to pair you with. The fact he's your friend doesn't matter.'

And that was that. I'd be getting special sexual training to make "my job" easier, and practice of the Voice too, as she had already mentioned. Whatever argument I could have thought of against these plans, she would have shot it down saying I'm too emotionally involved and that it was all my mother's fault.

'Didn't you see me?', Jake's surprised answer pulls me out of my flashbacks. I didn't even remember he was still standing there. _How long had I drifted away? How much of my "precious time" had I lost?_ I sigh.

* * *

Only now I see how upset she is. I forgot how she always stares into nothingness when she's distressed. I want to ask her about Quil's "test" earlier this week and if her mood has anything to do with what he said. Then again, I don't want to seem too bold by asking. What if that's indeed the problem? However, would such a thing really distract her that much? She proved time and time again that she's more than capable of shielding herself from such things. Finally I decide to take my chances.

'I can see how you're really upset. Has it anything to do with Quil's questions?', I see her close her eyes when I mention his name.

'So it is his fault?', I spew out before she can answer. She turns her head and looks at me with concern. I've never seen her look at me like that.

'Jake, please, you shouldn't be mad at him. I'm not upset because of him, I'm just...distracted. I can't tell you anything but there's just a lot going on in my life right about now.' _How I wished I could tell you everything Jacob, but I simply can't._

I want to disagree with her, shout at her that she can tell me whatever she wants, as longs as she just gives me a heads up before she decides to drop out for an entire week. Instead, I try to really grasp what she just said. It wasn't Quil's fault, but keeping her reaction in mind, it could affect him. A lot of things are distracting her too, but she can't explain them. Or someone's making her keep quiet. Suddenly it hits me.

'Has it got something to do with that cult you and your mom belong to?', this time she keeps her emotionless face intact but I feel as if I've hit the nail on the head. For the first time I also notice she isn't wearing her usual white cloak. The one she's wearing now is gray.

'Is that a new cloak?'

* * *

So many questions, such long and complicated answers, yet no time or permission to talk. It's at least a good thing Jake's so observant. He made all the right connections and I didn't have to give him too many clues.

Time to quench his thirst for answers. I move over on our porch-bench and pat the area next to me as a universal sign of "sit down please". He immediately gets the hint and seats himself besides me, sneakily sliding closer to me than I normally would have allowed.

'Jacob, what I'm about to tell you is strictly secret. Please, don't tell anyone.', he nods, 'Good. Earlier this week a woman was here to test me for...that cult. I passed her test and so I was promoted. My cloak symbolizes this. It also meant my training with my mom would increase. That's why I haven't been to school all week.'

'So, if your mom's going to train you more, does that mean we're not going to see you at all?', I realize how much this would have burdened her. We're her only friends, each other's only friends. If I can't...I mean, if we can't see her anymore, it would be devastating.

'Not completely. I'm dropping out of high school, but you'll see me, rest assured. Whenever I'm available I'll let you guys know, okay?'

_O thank God, she's not going to vanish for good._ I still don't know how Quil fits into all of this. Perhaps she's so heartbroken she can't stand our names? Then again, she did mention mine.

'Okay then. Well, do you want me to catch you up with the latest news?', I try to change the conversation so she won't have to think about her worries.

'Sure.'

'You remember Charlie talking about his daughter, right?', _stupid question, of course she remembers_, 'Just last Wednesday he said how she's going to move here in a few weeks. Wouldn't that be great?'

'How?', she looks at me as if I've just told her cows can fly.

'Wouldn't it be great if there'd be someone new we could hang out with? She could totally be our new friend. I wonder if she still remembers me from when I was younger.', I'd be really surprised if she did. Last time Charlie's daughter, Isabella, was here she was eleven years old, I think, so I must have been like nine.

'I think you're being a bit overenthusiastic. You don't know if she'll even set foot on La Push, let alone talk to us.', I see Jake smiling at me. Whatever I would have said, it wouldn't have mattered. He just wanted to distract me.

You can say a lot about Jacob, but not that he's a lousy friend. I smile back at him, wriggle myself even closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder. He immediately throws his arm over my shoulder and pulls me closer.

* * *

'Jake, I want you to know that we'll always be friends, no matter what.', she whispers.

'I know', I whisper back. We sat there for another hour, quietly, simply enjoying each other's company without any cares in the world. Or so I hoped.


	4. Progress

_History teaches us that societies need to move forward to survive. Unfortunately, many forget to remember the past and learn from their mistakes. As a Reverend Mother I don't have this privilege since I'm constantly reminded of my ancestors' flaws._

Reverend Mother Mira Allen

* * *

Weeks passed by and my training only hastened and became more challenging. Mother was teaching me everything she knew and at a rapid pace. Because, as she stated multiple times, 'there's no time to waste.' These new matters included Voice training and combat lessons, as well as normal exercise given that my stamina equalled zero.

As it turned out, the new Bene Gesserit skills weren't much of an issue. The physical exercise on the other hand caused great difficulty. First and far most, my inability to run had to be overruled so I could actually work out. Though it wasn't running in itself that was hard. Of course, I could run. I just preferred not to as to maintain my quiet ghastliness. This meant I had to learn how to run silently. As you can imagine, easier said than done.

Secondly, I needed a larger food intake to sustain my growing stamina. So, I ate five small meals a day until my body had accustomed to its new metabolism. That was a real challenge the first few days. Not only did I have to follow my mother's exhausting training schedule, I also had to find the time to prepare and eat my food. And with an impatient parent lurking over my shoulder, mealtime wasn't pleasant at all.

Lastly, as the Sisterhood loves to combine physical and mental study, since it creates long-lasting neurophysiological links, I didn't only have to exercise but I also needed to pay attention to my mother's statements. For example, I could be doing push-ups (Yes, I also had to go through that torture) and she'd be explaining something about the many doctrines of the Order. So, on more than one occasion I face-planted the ground because I was listening to my mother. Her response was sighing disappointedly and continuing her story.

After these terrible ordeals, it felt as a tremendous relief when she allowed me to go see my friends. Though only for an hour or so. Nevertheless, I made those daily hours count and I, Quil and Jake would meet in prearranged locations where all three of us could get to in less than five minutes.

We mostly got together on the tourist side of La Push. It's located further down the shore, at the edge of the reservation where many youngsters from the nearby town Forks hang out. There are a few picnic tables where we can sit and chat.

Today is no different. When practice is over, I run out the door, quietly, and make my way to our usual meeting point. As I arrive, Quil and Jake, who had already been waiting there for me, turn around and greet me. Jake comes over first and gives me a hug but he quickly lets go.

'Holy crow, Ems, you stink!', he's covering his mouth and nose with his hand.

'I've been working out all day and got here as fast as I could.', my voice remains steady and clear. Those Voice lessons must be paying off.

'Still, you could have showered.', he puts his hands in his pockets and steps aside for Quil, who approaches me with open arms. He then hugs me firmly.

'I don't mind if you're dirty, Ems.'

Just before he releases I give him a peck on the cheek. He's fine with it, as he has been since I started kissing him. Although I was forbidden to seduce him before my training is completed, I was encouraged to adjust my mannerisms around him. That is, I'm permitted to make small, more intimate gestures that can easily be interpreted as amicable too. So, ever since my trail, I've been kissing him on the cheek and he doesn't seem to mind.

* * *

After all the pleasantries we sit down on one of the picnic tables. The pine wooden seats are still wet from the drizzle an hour ago. When I sit down I feel my pants becoming moist. It's uncomfortable but I'll just have to get it. Diagonally across from me, Jake sits down. Ems places herself beside him. She smiles at me.

Recently she has been getting pretty familiar with me. Normally she looks at me with her emotionless stare but lately she has been smiling. Not exaggerated though, more demure, like the Mona Lisa. I know it's almost blasphemy to compare anyone to Da Vinci's masterpiece but for Embry I think many would forgive my profanity. Furthermore, I've always regarded her as royalty. Her stoic appearance and smooth features often remind me of the queens of yore.

She's wearing her gray cloak and beige robes again. Actually, they aren't beige. She always says it's some special shade of yellow but it still looks like beige to me. The hood of her cloak rests on her back so her long, brown hair folds beautifully around her face, alongside her shoulders. You know, I've never really considered her as being attractive but as I'm watching her across from me I have a new-found appreciation for her.

'So, what have you two been up to today?', she asks.

'Not much really, just the same old boring stuff. Although I saw that senior Megan check me out after math period. I think she wants me.', I answer. That basically sums up my whole life: complete boredom while chicks keep falling for me.

'No, she doesn't! She was looking at Mr. Mourey. All girls in school have the hots for him. He was just standing right behind you.', Jake lets out. Mr. Mourey is our math teacher. He's a fairly good-looking guy but I wouldn't say all the girls dig him.

'Mm, that does sound more reasonable.', Ems giggles. What's that supposed to mean? Does she think it's more likely a senior would look at our teacher instead of me? No, she's got it all wrong. I'd swear Megan was checking me out.

'What? Do you honestly think Mr. Mourey's got a better shot with Megan than I?'

'Well, he is quite handsome. Then again, you have your charm.', her eyes meet those of Jacob and they share a conspiratorial glance, 'So, Jake, anything new with you? Some girl eyeing you too, perhaps?' She looks at me again, mockingly.

'As a matter of fact, there was! You guys know I told you about Charlie and his daughter, right?', Jake looks at us in great anticipation. I faintly remember him mentioning Charlie and his daughter.

Charlie Swan is the Chief of Police of Forks. He and Jake's dad have been best friends for ages. He's a really nice guy if you get to know him. A bit awkward sometimes but overall he's a pretty friendly person. He's also sort of like a second dad to us. Well, for Embry Charlie's more of an actual dad (You know a father figure, a male role model) since she hasn't got a father.

Now that I think of it, Charlie's always had this special fondness towards her. When we were younger he would bring us small gifts from time to time. Jake and I would mostly get tiny toy cars while Ems received Barbie dolls or My Little Pony figurines. I think he actually once gave her a doll's house. And all she did was accept the gifts and say they rely on gender stereotypes. Mind you, she was five when he started doing this and she already had an intelligent answer ready.

Without even waiting for our answer, Jacob continues: 'Well, today his daughter finally moved here all the way from Arizona. Her name's Bella...'

'Like a cow?', Ems interrupts.

'No!', Jake snarls, 'It's short for Isabella, but she doesn't like to be called that. So, as I was saying, her name's Bella and my dad and I went to greet her. Well, actually we went there to drop off the red Chevy truck I'd been working on. Charlie had bought it from my dad a few days ago.'

'That doesn't seem fair. You put all that effort into it and then she gets to reap the benefits of your labour. What the hell?', I utter. It's so unfair! Jacob's spent hours upon hours trying to restore that Chevy to its old glory and just like that Charlie buys it from under his nose?

'Oh, I don't mind.', Ems and I gaze at him in surprise, 'No really, it's fine. I mean, it's not like I would've been allowed to drive it anyway since I'm still underage.'

'What does this Bella chick look like?', I ask. I'm beginning to suspect that there's more to it than what he's letting on. Jake's not the type to go lightly over his mechanical projects.

'She's not too bad.', he mumbles. Slightly ashamed Jake bows down his head. Embry gawks at me. Her eyes are wide with surprise. Apparently her always-observant stare missed something.

'Not too bad, huh? Let me guess, is she a lean brunette with a smooth skin?', I grin at Embry. She has already aimed her focus at Jacob so she can attentively observe him.

'Yeah, kind of', he looks up, 'I think she's cute.' He blushes. Ems turns her head to me and smiles. I guess she doesn't have to worry about his feelings towards her now. I can tell it's as if a great burden has been lifted from her shoulders.

'That's very nice, Jake. Perhaps you should invite her over so we can meet her as well? Maybe we can all be friends, or she might even become much closer to you.', Ems smiles.

'Yeah, I'd like that.', he nods, 'Okay, your turn! What has your mother taught you today?'

'Oh, the usual. Religious doctrines, ethics, basic maneuvers, … nothing special really.'

'Isn't it hard continuously switching between books and exercise?', I ask.

'Not at all, we don't even use books. We prefer oral transfer.' Oral transfer? Well, well …

'Really?', I grin, 'Well, I wouldn't mind if you'd do some oral transfer on me.' Jake scoffs and shakes his head smiling. Ems looks confused. She switches her gaze from me to Jake, to me again.

'I don't understand. What's so funny?'

'Oh, come on, Ems! Oral transfer!', Jake repeats but she's still confused, 'Oral!' Whilst repeating he moves his face slightly up and down with his mouth wide open. Embry's eyes dilate and turn to me. The rest of her face is emotionless.

'That's disgusting! We would never do that. It goes against everything we believe in. It would be a complete waste of...', she bites her lip as if she's already said too much. Afterwards she hangs her head and stares at the tabletop. It stays quiet for an awkward moment and Jake and I are puzzled. Then I see Sam and Leah in a distance.

I mention them in an attempt to break through the impasse: 'He, there's Sam and Leah!'

Surprisingly enough it works! Embry slowly lifts her head with her eyes wide open again and turns toward the approaching couple. It's weird how she's interested in them. It's weird how I thought it would actually help...although it really did.

Secluded in their own little world, Sam and Leah walk hand-in-hand by the shoreline. They've been together for a few years now and they seem to be doing pretty well. They're both 18 going on 19 but don't give a shit about us youngsters. Leah's slim with a sharp face and has shoulder-long, black hair. She has a younger brother, Seth, and that covers it.

Whereas Sam's a entirely different story. His father was a real scum who disgraced his family's good name. When Sam was only 8, his dad left him and his mom and from that moment on it was just the two of them. It's made Sam a bit bitter, but it clearly didn't interfere with his love life. He has half-long, black hair and a sturdy face. Lately, he's been growing a lot and has built up quite the muscles.

* * *

'Looks like someone's been hitting the gym.', Jake mutters as Sam and Leah wander off.

'Not quite.', I disagree. As soon as Quil pointed him out to me, I aimed myself at Sam. It was the first time I'd seen him since I was told he's my brother...half-brother.

Jake's comment might have been inaccurate but it was quite perceptive of him. Sam has indeed grown a lot, particularly his musculature. I presume it's his body preparing for the shift. Mother told me how Shape shifters go through a staggering change in BMI before the initial turn.

It does worry me how fast and extreme this physical change occurs. Especially when I think about how Quil and Jacob will have to go through the same process. Poor Sam! I wish I could help him, but mother forbade me to talk to him. And I'm certainly not allowed to address him after his first shift because he'll be a walking time bomb.

How cruel that I can't speak to my own brother now I know that he is! Maybe one day will talk as brother and sister...but that won't happen. Not now, not soon, most likely not even before he turns. I'll have to settle for gossip and casual, unexpected rendezvous. At last, Sam and Leah disappear from my sight and I rejoin my curious friends.


End file.
